


Who Knew Dinosaurs Could Be Such Cockblocks

by credoimprobus



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Dinosaur Plot Device, Porn Battle, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lesson for the day: when diving for cover in random utility closets, you'll want to make sure you're not locking yourself in.</p><p>Then again, it's not ALL bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Dinosaurs Could Be Such Cockblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, prompt: trapped

There's a door left ajar at the end of the corridor; Toby yanks Dylan towards it and bustles both of them into the tiny storeroom revealed behind it, pulling the door shut before the Dilophosaur can round the corner and spot them. The sound of the creature's steps doesn't take long to follow, claws clacking against the floor.

Toby listens, breath held, until the steps have passed and faded, and then waits another minute before carefully feeling for and turning the door handle. Her effort is rewarded with an alarming snick of resistance.

"Crap," she breathes, and feels Dylan shift at her side, her clothes rustling in the silence. Funny; Toby doubts she would have even noted those details if it wasn't pitch black in here.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what it sounded like it meant," Dylan murmurs, the quiet of her voice doing nothing to disguise her dry tone.

"I guess that depends on what you thought it sounded like?" Toby says, deliberately chipper, and shoots a strained grin in Dylan's direction. Which Dylan won't see, of course, but it's the intent that counts.

Dylan sighs. "We're locked in, aren't we." Not a question.

Toby feels and hears Dylan moving about again, and then Dylan's face is lit up, along with their immediate surroundings, Dylan holding her phone aloft like a flashlight. The little cubbyhole of a utility closet -- or whatever it is -- that Toby shoved them into looks even smaller than it felt.

Toby swallows her discomfort, and says, "Well, no big. I'll have us out of here in a matter of moments." She extracts her lockpick set from her back pocket and waggles it at Dylan with a triumphant smirk; thanks to one too many inconveniently locked doors, she's made a habit of always bringing it into the field.

"Less gloating, more getting us out of here," Dylan prods, and Toby chuckles.

"Yes, ma'am." Toby glances over her tools, and peers at the lock in the half-light to try to judge her options. "Give me some light?"

"Hang on." Dylan bends to fish under the shelves for the flashlight she dropped on their rather sudden entry, her hip bumping up against Toby's ass, then brushing over it again when Dylan straightens. Toby bites her lip; wow, this room is _really_ cramped.

Dylan flicks the light on, aiming it at the lock, and Toby crouches down to work at it more comfortably. She's only just started testing the lock when Dylan suddenly kills the light, and Toby gets out an irked "Wha--" before Dylan's palm presses over her mouth, Dylan's other hand settling across hers to still them. The flashlight's smooth surface is a cool contrast to the warmth of Dylan's fingers along the backs of her hands, and the combined sensation sends a shiver up her arm.

Then Toby hears it too: the approaching tap-tapping of claws against the floor. The damned thing's doubled back.

They wait it out again in frozen silence, Toby's heart hammering with a confused mix of terror and arousal. Dylan's hand finally leaves her mouth when the Dilophosaur's steps can no longer be discerned, but Dylan removes it slowly enough that Toby suspects she's not the only one with conflicting reactions.

Toby lets out a shaky breath, and gets up before her thighs start cramping. "How about we just leave the rest to the guys?" she laughs nervously; she's really not thrilled about the chances of making it out into the hallway only to be met by a charging dino, not with their weapons lost two turns back. Besides, she's not likely to be at her sharpest when she's as... distracted as she is right now. She twists around and lets her hands find Dylan's body in the dark, slides her fingers under the waistband of Dylan's jeans and tugs Dylan closer. "I'm sure we could find something to keep us busy 'til the situation's dealt with."

Dylan's quiet laugh is a little breathless, but any thrill of anticipation it might have sent through Toby is cruelly stomped out when Dylan turns the flashlight back on, kind of ruining the mood, and gives Toby a wry smirk. "You know we can't," Dylan says, far too sensibly for Toby's liking. "Besides," she adds and leans in close to Toby's ear, her voice a teasing undertone, "we don't want to make it that easy for the Dilophosaur to sniff us out."

Toby shivers at both Dylan's breath on her skin, and at the wash of mental images her runaway imagination throws at her at Dylan's words, the promise in Dylan's voice. Toby bites down a frustrated moan and glares at Dylan. "I hate you."

Toby bets Dylan doesn't even know a Dilophosaur's sense of smell is really that good, damnit.

Dylan just grins at her, the amusement that dances in her eyes bleeding over into her words. "Now, come on. The faster we get out and finish this, the faster we can get back to somewhere with privacy."

Okay, when Dylan puts it that way, sensible doesn't seem like such a bad idea. "Message received," Toby says with a curt, half-assed mock salute, and attacks the lock with newfound enthusiasm.

The Dilophosaur had better play nice and let them wrap this up quickly, or it'll have Toby to answer to.


End file.
